Lavender of the Hyuuga
by Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett
Summary: Kau adalah lavender tercantik yang tumbuh sekali dalam seratus tahun!"


**"Lavender of Hyuuga"**

Akhirnya, selesai jg ngedit ni FF. Thk bgt buat para senpai yg udah ngereview FF pertma q ni. Moga amal dan ibadahnya di terima di sisi Allah *loh*

* * *

"Tadaima!" seorang lelaki berambut coklat sambil membuka pintu rumah. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggam sebuah kotak kecil berwarna lavender dengan pita putih yang tersimpul berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Lelaki itu bernama Hyuuga Neji. Ia mengerenyitkan dahi. Heran, karena rumah terlihat begitu sepi.  
" Kemana semua penghuni rumah?", gumamnya.

Perlahan, lelaki dari kalangan bunke itu melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga sambi memutar bola matanya yang putih keunguan itu

* * *

**NEJI POV  
**  
Ruangan ini tetap seperti biasa, bersih dan rapi. Lalu, meja coklat yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan yang berukuran 7 x 7 meter itu....dan apa itu?

Aku melihat sebuah kertas terliat di atas meja. Buru-buru aku membaca isinya  
" Neji, aku dan Hanabi ada sedikit urusan di luar. Tolong jaga Hinata".

Penulis pesan ini pasti Hiashi-sama. Aku mengerti apa yang beliau maksudkan. Tapi, dimana Hinata-sama?

* * *

Sementara itu, seorang gadis berambut indigo duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandangi taman bunga yang berwarna sama dengan matanya.

**HINATA POV**

"Hai bunga-bunga yang cantik…", sapaku pada lavender-lavender itu.

Mereka hanya menari ditiup angin. Wanginya yang lembut itu menyegarkan indra penciumanku. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah jawaban mereka atas sapaanku tadi.

Hari ini, untuk ke 14 kalinya aku merayakan ultahku di taman lavender ini sendirian.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku berkunjung ke taman ini, yaitu di hari ultahku yang ke empat. Neji nii-san yang pertama kali mengenalkan tempat ini padaku.

Di tempat inilah, pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa sayang yg tulus dari seseorang, sesuatu yang tak pernah kudapatkan dari seluruh kalangan Hyuuga Souke maupun Bunke. Yang aku tahu, mereka menyayangiku bukan karena aku adalah orang yang patut disayang, melainkan karena aku adalah calon pemimpin Hyuuga.

Bila ada pertemuan antara kalangan Souke dan Bunke, Neji nii-san selalu mengajakku bermain ke tempat ini. Aku dan dia, bagai sepasang merpati yang terbang bebas bila sudah berada di tempat ini. Tempat ini seakan telah menjadi surga bagi kami berdua.

Tapi, itu hanyalah sekilas kenangan manisku bersama Neji nii-san. Sikapnya berubah sejak Hizashi oto-san meninggal dunia.

Aku ingat akan kata-katanya yang membuatku takut padanya. Saat itu aku mencoba menghiburnya yang sedang berduka itu.

"Neji nii-san!", aku memanggil Neji nii-san menangis di depan makam Hizashi oto-san. Aku juga membawakan bunga lavender untuknya.

Dia tak menjawab. Tiba-tiba air matanya berhenti mengalir. Aku melihat tangannya yang gemetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Neji nii-san, ini untuk…

"PLAKK!!" Neji nii-san menepis tanganku. Bunga lavender yang kurangkai rapi, rusak berantakkan. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku.

"Mulai sekarang, hapuslah rasa kasihanmu itu. Hanya itu cara agar kau bisa menjadi kuat, Hinata-sama!"

Aku menggigil ketakutan, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terduduk lemas sambil menangis, menatap langkahnya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu gerbang pemakaman.

* * *

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian, bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari berlian lavender itu, membentuk dua anak sungai di pipinya yang putih merona.

Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Neji nii-san…!" gumam Hinata. Yukata lavender yang dikenakanya basah karena air matanya sendiri.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Hinata-sama?", Neji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hinata tersentak. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya.

"Tak perlu buru-buru, Hinata-sama!".  
Perlahan Neji duduk di samping Hinata, lalu tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ma…maaf. Bu..bu..kan apa-apa. Lupakan saja!", jawab Hinata gugup.

"Lavender akan layu bila tersiram air mata. Kelopaknya akan berguguran bila tertiup angin. Tapi, wanginya akan menebar, menyegarkan jiwa bagi siapa saja yang mencium aromanya!".

Hinata hanya diam karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya itu. Tapi, dia tak punya keberanian untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau tahu, lavender itu, seperti dirimu!", gumam Neji pelan

"Apa benar?", tanya Hinata

"Kau mempunyai tubuh yang mudah rapuh seperti lavender. Tapi dibalik itu, sebenarnya kau sangat berbakat sebagai seorang calon pemimpin klan ini. Hanya saja…

"Aku tidak bisa menghapus rasa kasihan, kan!", Hinata memotong perkataan Neji.

Kali ini Neji yang terdiam karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. Dia ingat bahwa kata-kata itu pernah dilontarkannya pada Hinata.

* * *

**NEJI POV**

Aku menatap mata Hinata-sama dalam-dalam. Tersirat kesedihan dan rasa sepi yang mendalam. Tapi, aura kebencian darinya tak sedikitpun terasa.

Dia memang berbeda dengan kalangan souke pada umumnya.

Pantas saja, Oto-sama pernah berkata, bahwa Hinata-sama harus kulindungi.

Aku menyesali perbuatanku dulu. Di saat dia ingin menghiburku, aku malah membalasnya dengan makian. Saat ujian chunin, aku hampir membunuhnya. Padahal, aku sangat menyayanginya. Kalau saja dia bukan saudaraku, mungkin aku akan berkata "aishiteru" padanya

Apa dia akan memaafkanku atas kesalahanku?

"Hinata-sama… Aku minta maaf!"

"Atas dasar apa, Neji nii-san minta maaf. Akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku telah membuatmu kehilangan sosok seorang ayah. Aku telah banyak menyusahkan. Tidak hanya itu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa pada klan ini!"

"Tapi, bagiku kau bukan orang seperti itu Hinata-sama. Kecerdasan pemikiranmu, kebaikan hatimu, dan hal-hal yang ada dalam dirimu telah membuat klan ini bangga!"

Hinata terdiam seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau adalah lavender tercantik yg tumbuh sekali dalam 100 tahun!", Neji tersenyum memandangi Hinata.

"Neji nii-san…

"Sebagai tanda maaf, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!", Neji mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Boleh aku membukanya?"

Neji mengangguk setuju. Hinata membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah jepit rambut kecil berbentuk bunga lavender.

"Otanjubi omedetou!",Neji mengambil jepit itu, lalu memasangkannya di poni kiri Hinata.

"Arigato, Neji nii-san!"

Senja merah muncul di taman lavender itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Hinata-sama"

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Aku juga menyayangi Neji nii-san. Karena itulah, sebesar apapun kesalahannya padaku, aku selalu memaafkannya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan berjuang untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk klan ini. Karena, itulah diharapkan olehnya dan seluruh anggota klan

********THE END******


End file.
